Le sabotage du chat
by kalpana R Saotome
Summary: -¡No, no, no! -comenzó a susurrar apanicado. Tomando sus orejas de gato y tirando de ellas con desesperación al al ver que Luka le entregaba su lata y recibía la de ella -¡Por favor, princesa no lo hagas! -añadio mientras su rostro palidecía (One-shot #2 para el concurso #MilagrosAntiCliche por @MiraculousFanfics Parejas: Marichat y Lukanette)


**Miraculous: Les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir no me pertenece, escribo esto por entretenerme y entretener sin ánimos de lucro ¡gracias por leer!**

 **Att: Kalpana R.S**

 **One-shot escrito para el concurso de Wattpad #MilagrosAntiCliche**

 **Ronda 2: Pareja Marichat.**

 **(Creado por MiraculousFanfics)**

 **(Marinette /Ladybug y Adrien/Chat Noir)**

 **¡Comencemos!**

 **.**

-¡Esto sera perfecto, Alya! -exclamo Marinette sonriendo mientras aplaudía emocionada.

Rodando los ojos Alya solo suspiro, recordando que aquella excursión había sido el único tema de conversación entre ambas durante los últimos dos días, pues la hermosa franco-china estaba convencida de que aquel viaje era la oportunidad perfecta para estar mas tiempo con Adrien.

¡Vaya ingenua! Que ciega resultaba ser su amiga... ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que hacia un mes que Adrien se portaba especialmente atento con ella? No entendía porque las cosas habían cambiado tanto, Nino tampoco tenia una explicación sobre la actitud de su amigo... Pero ahora, el rubio era mucho mas unido a su amiga.

¿Cuando había ocurrido? ¿Como y porque? No lo sabia, no había sido capaz de identificar el momento exacto del cambio. El acercamiento entra ambos había sido tan sutil que no podía identificar un antes ni un después. Lo único seguro, era que Adrien Agreste gustaba de Marinette.

¿Y como lo sabia? Simple, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban de manera impresionante cada vez que hablaba con ella o la miraba, sus mejillas de pronto se teñían de carmín y los nervios de su amiga ahora parecía sufrirlos también el. Claro, no de manera tan exagerada.

Con todo aquello, no tenia que ser una genio para notarlo. Todos lo habían notado, todos... Menos Marinette.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Alya observo como una larga fila de alumnos subía poco a poco al autobús. Luego volteo a ver a Marinette, quien con la mirada fija en la ventanilla buscaba preocupada al rubio.

-¡Oh, Alya! Adrien no llega -comento Marinette comenzando a desilusionarse, después de varios minutos.

La chica de gafas torció la boca, sospechando que su amiga tenía razón.

-Déjame voy a ver a Nino. Tal vez el sepa si Adrien va a venir o no .

La jovencita de coletas asintió rápidamente y Alya se levanto de su asiento, el cual estaba ubicado en la parte delantera del autobús. Después camino hasta donde se encontraba sentado Nino, en la parte trasera del autobús.

-Tranquila, Marinette... Adrien si vendrá -comenzó a murmurar la chica. Sin embargo, después de unos minutos los alumnos dejaron de subir y la puerta del autobús cerro para ponerse en marcha. Desilusionada, Marinette suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada.

Cuando Alya regreso, noto fácilmente la tristeza de su amiga.

-No llego -dijo la azabache, mirándola con los mismos ojos que hubiese tenido un cachorro perdido en medio de la carretera bajo la lluvia.

Nerviosa por aquella mirada tan deprimente, Alya parpadeo repetidas veces y después tomo asiento a su lado.

-¡Vamos, Marinette! No estés triste -dijo mientras colocaba una de sus manos en el hombro de la chica -Nino me dijo que su padre no lo dejo venir, pero este viaje sera divertido con o sin Adrien, ¿De acuerdo?

No muy convencida de sus palabras, Marinette encogió los hombros y le sonrio pobremente. Sabiendo que poco o nada le interesaba recorrer diecinueve kilómetros en un autobús para conocer el palacio de Versalles y ganar un par de puntos extra que en realidad, no necesitaba en esa materia. La verdad era que solo había accedido a ir porque Adrien le había comentado que iría y esperaba que ella también asistiera. Pero ahora... ¡Vaya mala suerte la suya!

Adivinando sus pensamientos y tratando de darle ánimos, Alya obligo a Marinette a levantarse de su asiento y seguirla hasta la parte trasera del autobús, donde varios de sus compañeros y chicos de otros salones cantaban y bromeaban entre ellos. Haciendo un ambiente sumamente agradable.

Sin embargo, al paso de un tiempo Marinette decidió regresar a su lugar, sintiéndose un poco cansada de tanto escándalo. Al notar sus intenciones, Alya trato de seguirla pero la azabache rápidamente la detuvo al ver lo cómoda que se encontraba recostada sobre el pecho de Nino, quien acariciaba sus cabellos de manera amorosa.

-Bien, pero si te aburres regresa -dijo Alya, recibiendo un asentimiento de su amiga.

Con dificultad, Marinette camino a lo largo del pasillo, esquivando a muchos alumnos que se encontraban parados en un intento por formar parte de aquel ambiente en el fondo. Y cuando finalmente llego al que se supone que era su asiento, la chica se encontró con un atractivo joven que permanecía recargado en la ventanilla mientras dormía plácidamente.

Parada y sin atreverse a sentarse a su lado ni hablarle, Marinette solo miraba al intruso.

¿Quien era el? Estaba segura de que jamas lo había visto antes, sin embargo... había algo en su persona que le parecía demasiado familiar.

En ese momento el autobús paso por un tope, agitando a sus pasajeros y logrando despertar al chico, quien para su desgracia, rápidamente encadeno su mirada a la de ella. Nerviosa Marinette sintió como su rostro comenzaba a arder ante la vergüenza que sentía de ser descubierta mirándolo con tanta atención.

"Esto no puede ser peor" pensó la chica intentando hablar de manera inútil al sentir como en ese momento, el autobús daba la vuelta en una curva tan pronunciada que la hizo tambalearse y estar a punto de caer. Cosa que no ocurrió gracias a la rapidez de aquel desconocido, quien sin dudarlo se había levantado y la había tomado de la cintura mientras eran rodeados por los gritos asustados de todos.

-¿Estas bien? -pregunto el en un susurro. Sin verse en la necesidad de hacerlo con un tono de voz mas alto por la extrema cercanía. Ella todavía pálida por el susto, asintió con la cabeza -¿Sabes que es muy peligroso estar parada en un autobús que esta en marcha?

-Pero yo... Yo no...

-Tranquila, mejor siéntate un momento y si quieres, después te puedes ir a tu lugar -la interrumpió.

Molesta Marinette termino con el contacto del joven y después se sostuvo con una mano mientras colocaba la otra sobre su cadera.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, yo no tengo que irme a otro lado. De hecho, tu estas sentado en mi lugar -comenzó a decir mientras ahora señalaba el maletero donde se encontraban dos mochilas, una de color rosa pastel y la otra de color naranja.

-¿Enserio? ¡Demonios! -murmuro lo ultimo haciendo una mueca -Disculpa pero atrás estaban haciendo demasiado ruido, así que decidí usar uno de los tantos lugares disponibles adelante -comenzó a explicar un poco avergonzado.

Y mientras hablaba, la chica mas sentía que lo conocía. Aquellos ojos, aquel cabello y esas expresiones en el rosto...

-Ehhm... ¿Pasa algo? -pregunto el extrañado por la insistente mirada de ella sobre su persona, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que? ¡Ah, no! Es decir...

En ese momento la voz de Alya comenzó a llamarla, evitando que terminara de hablar.

-¡Marinette, Marinette! ¿Quieres? -inquirió levantando un paquete lleno de dulces.

La chica de coletas miro a su amiga y negó con la cabeza, luego regreso su atención al chico. Ignorando la sorpresa de Alya por verla con aquel desconocido.

-Así que Marinette, ¿Eh? Bonito nombre... Yo soy Luka -dijo lo ultimo al tiempo que le extendía la mano. Mostrando una encantadora sonrisa en los labios que Marinette no dudo en corresponder al mismo tiempo que aceptaba el saludo -Bueno... Sera mejor que te devuelva tu lugar.

-¡No, no espera! -apuro a decir ella -Sigue sentado.

El negó con la cabeza.

-No, créeme que me siento muy incomodo -confeso rascando su nuca. Haciendo aquel gesto que tanto recordaba de Adrien -De verdad, ¿Podrías disculparme? -dijo lo ultimo uniendo sus manos en una clara señal de suplica.

La chica asintió divertida con aquella acción pero en eso, una nueva curva volvió a sacudir a todos. Esta vez incluso Luka sufrió las consecuencias y tuvo que sujetarse del maletero para no caer.

-Quizá lo mejor sera que ambos tomemos asiento ¿Te parece? -propuso Marinette ocupando el lugar de la ventanilla y dándole un par de golpecitos al asiento que se encontraba junto a ella.

-De acuerdo -acepto Luka.

Y así mientras todos sus compañeros se divertían, Marinette comenzó a platicar con Luka. Descubriendo que aquel joven era el hermano mayor de Juleka, motivo por el cual sus padres lo habían obligado a ir, "cuidándola como su niñero" según el. Todo gracias a la ausencia de Rose, la mejor amia de la chica gótica. También se había enterado de que en poco tiempo Luka ingresaría al colegio Françoise Dupont y que gozaba de tocar música en sus tiempos libres.

¡Vaya que había resultado muy interesante aquel intruso!, irradiaba una energía y vitalidad tan poderosa que por momentos Marinette realmente lograba olvidarse de Adrien.

Sin ser consciente de aquel detalle, la chica se levanto de su lugar y quedando casi encima de Luka, comenzó a buscar algo en el maletero. Nervioso por su cercanía y el dulce aroma de la chica, Luka se sonrojo mientras ella continuaba buscando hasta que finalmente, logro sacar un termo con dos vasos y una pequeña caja cuadrada de metal.

-Mis padres tienen una panadería, así que en la mañana me dieron esto -comento ella, abriendo la caja y tomando una galleta de chocolate antes de acercarla al chico, quien no perdía de vista cada uno de sus movimientos -¿Quieres?

Luka sin dudarlo tomo una galleta y le dio las gracias.

-¡Vaya, son muy buenas! Las mejores que he comido, sin duda -comento genuinamente sorprendido.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa, sintiéndose muy satisfecha por el halago. Luego le entrego uno de los vasos y comenzó a servirle un poco de te.

Mientras tanto, en la parte trasera del autobús, el celular de Nino comenzó a sonar. El chico de gafas lo saco y al ver el numero rápidamente contesto.

-¡Hola Adrien!

-Hola Nino, ¿Cómo la están pasando? -se dejó escuchar la voz desanimada del rubio, al otro lado de la línea.

-Bien, todavía no llegamos. ¿Y tú cómo estás?

-Aburrido.

-Vaya, hermano... Tu padre si que es un agua fiestas.

-Lo se, ¿Y Marinette? Me imagino que esta contigo y Alya.

-Ehmm, si bueno... Sobre eso...

-¿Pasa algo malo, Nino? -pregunto Adrien, arqueando una ceja y sintiéndose muy sorprendido por los repentinos nervios de su amigo.

-Pues si te soy sincero...

En ese momento, Marinette comenzó a gritar. Interrumpiendo las palabras del moreno.

-¡Alya, Nino! ¿Quieren? -pregunto mostrando el termo y la caja de galletas abierta.

-¡No, muchas gracias! ¡Coman ustedes! -contesto Alya, también gritando.

Nino tuvo deseos de darse una palmada en la frente pero se contuvo. ¡Vaya momento para ofrecer comida! Marinette podía haberlo hecho cinco minutos antes de que su amigo llamara o cinco minutos después, ¡Pero no, había escogido precisamente aquel momento! Y para colmo, su novia lo empeoraba.

-Nino, ¿Con quien está Marinette? -pregunto Adrien muy interesado.

-Con Luka -respondió incomodo.

-¿Y quién es Luka?

-El hermano de Juleka.

-¿Juleka tiene un hermano?

-Al parecer si.

-¿Y cómo lo conoció Marinette?

-No lo sé hermano ¿Pero qué más da? Ahora es el compañero de asiento de Marinette... Y no es por asustarte pero ella se ve muy emocionada con el -murmuro lo ultimo de manera confidencial. Ayudándose del escándalo para no ser escuchado por los demás.

-¿Emocionada? ¡Nino, en el mensaje que enviaste hace veinte minutos me dijiste que Marinette estaba muy aburrida!

-Y lo estaba -respondió el moreno, alzando los hombros a pesar de saber que Adrien no podía verlo -Pero eso fue antes de conocer a Luka.

Al escuchar aquella afirmación, el rubio apretó la boca molestó. Pensando en lo frustrante que le resultaba saber aquello y no poder hacer nada. ¿Por que? ¿Por que precisamente ese día su padre le había prohibido salir? ¿Por que durante ese viaje que era tan importante para el? ¿Por que cuando por fin se daba el valor de confesar su amor a Marinette?

Porque si, eso era precisamente lo que tenia planeado hacer.

Durante aquellos meses le había costado mucho entender que Ladybug jamas podría amar a Chat Noir, no había sido algo fácil de aceptar sintiendo tanto amor dentro de su corazon... Pero ella había sido sincera con el aquella noche, le había dejado muy claro que nunca podría verlo de otra manera que no fuese un gran amigo... así que finalmente se había resignado.

Y fue justo en ese momento, cuando dejo ir a Ladybug que comenzó a notar a Marinette.

En un principio habían comenzado a hablarse por la reciente relación de Nino y Alya, pero al paso del los días la amistad entre ellos se había vuelto cada vez mas intima. La hermosa chica de coletas y ojos azules poco a poco se había convertido en una constante para el, al principio se la topaba cuando terminaba con alguna sesión de fotos y se saludaban pero después los saludos se convirtieron en pequeñas platicas que comenzaron a crecer hasta volverse citas. Bueno, citas de amigos.

Poco a poco los ojos de Adrien comenzaron a buscar a Marinette por inercia en medio de la multitud de alumnos dentro del colegio, poco a poco se volvió mas común que todos los vieran reír juntos mientras el sentía su corazon actuar de la misma forma que lo había hecho con Ladybug.

Y las mariposas volvieron, los sonrojos comenzaron, las ilusiones y sueños que tenia se tornaron de nuevo dulces y cálidas, pero esta vez con Marinette como la protagonista.

Sin embargo, las cosas no acabaron con eso pues para la sorpresa de Adrien, Marinette logro hacerlo sentir mucho mas de lo que jamas pudo imaginar que podría provocarle alguien.

Poco a poco había comenzado a ver todo diferente. Nunca había hablado tantas horas por celular, haciendo uso de algún pretexto estúpido relacionado con su tarea que le permitiera oír su adorable voz tartamudeando. Nunca había sonreído tanto estando solo ni mucho menos había sentido la misma adrenalina de una feroz pelea estando simplemente con la cercanía de alguien, pero desde que Marinette había entrado a su vida todo lo que nunca había ocurrido comenzó a suceder.

Toda esa pasión que sentía y se obligaba a reprimir, toda esa magia que ella le transmitía con su simple presencia lo tenia maravillado. Porque ahora se veía al espejo y no se reconocía, cuando estaba solo suspiraba y por mas que intentaba negarlo, cada día era mas difícil no admitir que aquel amor había superado el que había sentido por Ladybug.

Porque el amor que había sentido por la heroína de traje rojo con motas negras siempre formaría parte de sus mejores recuerdos, ella había sido su primer amor, la primera chica que había logrado cautivarlo y provocarle aquellas míticas mariposas en el estomago... Pero no podía compararse a lo que ahora sentía por Marinette.

Porque sin saber cuando exactamente, su corazon había pasado a ser de la propiedad de ella y su cabeza ya no escuchaba de razones. Sus pies se negaban a caminar e insistían en volar.

Pensando en todo aquello, Adrien se despidió de Nino sin poder ocultar su molestia. Luego colgó su celular y lo tiró a la cama.

"Y no es por asustarte pero ella se ve muy emocionada con el "

Sin poder evitarlo la mente de Adrien se imagino a la chica enamorada de alguien mas, sonriendole y besándolo mientras lo miraba con ojos brillantes. Ya una vez había dejado ir el amor, había aceptado las cosas sin cuestionar ni quejarse. Pero ahora... ¿Seria capaz de volver a hacerlo?

No, esta vez no.

Sonriendo el chico volteó a ver al pequeño gatito negro que feliz devoraba con placer un trozo de queso. Sin importarle en lo mas mínimo lo que acababa de haber escuchado. Acercándose a él, Adrien le quito el queso que sostenía entre sus manitas. Dejando al pequeño kwami negro con la boca abierta.

-¡Oye, regrésame mi queso! -grito furioso mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Bien pequeño glotón, ya que tengo toda tu atención necesito de tu ayuda.

Plagg todavía molestó gruño.

-¿Para que?

-Necesito salir de aquí. Tengo que llegar al palacio de Versalles lo antes posible.

El pequeño kwami suspiro y se cruzo de brazos.

-Sabes que te meterás en problemas si te descubren ¿Verdad?

-No me importa, Plagg. Esto es importante.

Plagg movió la cabeza de manera desaprobatoria.

-Bien, bien... Pero devuélveme mi queso.

Ni siquiera entendía porque le sorprendía aquella actitud, el rubio nunca le hacia caso cuando se trataba de algún problema del corazon.

Momentos después, ya transformado en Chat Noir, Adrien salió de su residencia procurando no ser descubierto. Listo para llegar hasta donde sabia que se encontraba Marinette junto con todo su grupo.

 **.**

Cuando los jóvenes llegaron al palacio de Versalles la maestra les pidió dividirse en pequeños grupos para recorrer el lugar, investigar y tomar fotografías. Indicándoles también la hora en la que debían regresar.

El Palacio de Versalles era uno de los palacios más conocidos a nivel mundial, y no sólo por su imponente arquitectura y sus interminables y cuidados jardines, sino también porque construía una parte sumamente importante de la historia de Francia.

Luis XIV había sido el primero en transformar y ampliar el pabellón de caza de su padre, Luis XIII, donde pronto instalaría la Corte y el gobierno en el año 1682. Desde entonces y hasta la llegada de la Revolución Francesa, diferentes monarcas habían continuado embelleciendo el palacio.

Y ahora, desde 1789 el palacio había dejado de funcionar como sede oficial del poder para posteriormente convertirse en el Museo de la Historia de Francia. Uno de los lugares mas visitados en aquel país.

-Vaya, vaya... ¿Pasándola bien Marinette? -se burlo Alya llegando hasta su amiga, quien continuaba platicando animada con Luka. Mirándola con picardia mientras la chica de coletas asentía emocionada.

-Por supuesto. Alya, Nino... El es Luka, un nuevo amigo.

Nino levanto la mano saludándolo mientras Alya escaneaba con la mirada al recién conocido. Acción que no paso desapercibida por el Dj, quien frunció el ceño indignado.

-Bueno, ahora que nos conocemos todos, creo que lo mejor sera comenzar.

-Entonces los dejo, iré a buscar a mi hermana -dijo Luka mirando a su alrededor y notando por primera vez, que ellos eran los únicos rostros conocidos en aquella zona.

\- ¿Y Juleka? -pregunto alarmado.

-Se ha ido.

-¿Sola? ¿Se fue sola?

-No, al final si llego Rose. Se fue con ella y Nathaniel -respondió Alya, intentando no reír ante el rostro horrorizado del joven. Marinette por su parte, que había visto y escuchado todo no pudo evitar reír con ganas, llamando la atención de todos.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho... Pero eres una pésima niñera, Luka.

Ya sin poder contenerse, Alya también estallo en una carcajada mientras Luka solo sonreía un poco avergonzado de aquel comentario.

-¡Oh, pero que calor esta haciendo! -exclamo Nino mientras comenzaba a quitarse la chamarra. Irritado de la atención que incluso Alya le dedicaba a ese sujeto.

-Es verdad, el clima es perfecto -apoyo Luka, comenzando a quitarse también su muy amplia chamarra. Estirándose y dejando ver lo atractivo que era su cuerpo. Inconsciente de que no solo Nino lo miraba con molestia.

-Bueno, ya que Juleka se ha ido... ¿No les importa si Luka se integra con nosotros? -pregunto Marinette, un poco nerviosa y temiendo una negativa al ver los celos del moreno, quien no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a su amiga.

-¡Claro! ¿Por que no? -aceptó Alya con entusiasmo, a lo cual Nino sin ocultar su molestia sólo alzó los hombros.

Cuando el pequeño grupo comenzó a caminar, Nino tomo del brazo a su novia y se acerco a su oído para comenzar a murmurarle.

-¿Por que le dijiste que si?

Ella alzo una de sus cejas y lo miro extrañada.

-¿Que tiene de malo?

-No sabemos quien es, puede ser peligroso.

Aquella afirmación hizo que Alya comenzara a reírse de nuevo sin importarle que Marinette y Luka voltearan a verla confundidos.

-No me hagan caso, sólo es algo muy gracioso que dijo Nino -dijo ella todavía riendo y moviendo una de sus manos frente al rostro. Como si estuviese espantando una mosca, restandole importancia al tema.

-¿Un chiste? ¿Cual? -pregunto Luka.

-No es importante -apuro a decir Nino mientras sonreía nervioso.

-Si Luka, es una bobada qué se le ocurrió a Nino -comento Alya momentos antes de sugerir que se dividieran el trabajo y se vieran de nuevo en el autobús, alegando que así terminarían antes.

Idea que rápidamente fue aceptada por todos.

Mas tarde, Marinette caminaba con Luka en los impresionantes Jardines de Versalles, lugar donde se extendían diversas plantas y todo tipo de árboles, además de gran cantidad de estatuas de mármol, estanques y fuentes. Lugar en donde rara vez se encontraban con algún compañero.

Ya habían recorrido infinidad de estancias con una gran riqueza artística entre las que merecía sin duda alguna, destacar la enorme capilla y los Grandes Aposentos del Rey y la Reina, aquellas que por cierto, poseían una gran cantidad de elementos decorativos.

También ya habían gozado de la Galería de los Espejos, una impresionante galería de setenta y tres metros de longitud con trecientos setenta y cinco espejos. La cual se trataba de una de las estancias más importantes del palacio, aquel lugar en donde se pondría fin a la Primera Guerra Mundial con la firma del tratado de Versalles, en el año de 1919.

Al finalmente encontrarse la pareja completamente sola, lejos de la mirada de todos los visitantes... Chat Noir suspiro aliviado. Ya estaba harto de no poner en acción su plan. Así que tomando su vara, el chico la coloco en el suelo y la extendió justo debajo de un pequeño escalón.

Y mientras tanto, pasando por unos verdes y espesos arbustos, Marinette caminaba a escasos pasos detrás de Luka. Revisando extrañada su celular con un mensaje en blanco de Adrien.

Al verla Luka se detuvo, a escasos centímetros del escalón .

-¡Maldición! -murmuro Chat Noir frustrado, cerrando los ojos y lavando su rostro con la mano derecha.

"No, espera... Paciencia, debo tener paciencia"

-¿Todo en orden? -pregunto Luka.

-Eh, si... Claro -respondió ella, guardando el aparato en su pequeño bolso rosa -¡Todo en orden! -añadió animada, caminando rápidamente y rebasando a Luka. Tropezado con "algo" que se encontraba justo debajo del escalón haciendo que perdiera el control y cayera en un arbusto de flores rosas. que se encontraba cerca.

Asustado Chat Noir palideció mientras sus orejas caían pesadamente. Rápido el rubio redujo su vara para evitar ser detectado. Diablos... Eso no era parte de su plan. Preocupado Luka la ayudo a levantarse tomándola de la mano y tirando de ella para después tomarla de la cintura y ceñirla un poco a su cuerpo. Ruborizando a la chica y sintiéndose maravillado ante aquellos ojos azules tan profundos que lo miraban con timidez.

Escondido y rojo por el coraje, Chat Noir apretaba su bastón.

-Perdón Luka... A veces, soy un poco torpe -dijo Marinette con las mejillas tornadas de un intenso tono carmín.

Luka sonriendo le quitó de su cabello algunas hojas y pétalos que tenía la chica mientras Chat Noir al ver aquello, lo fulminaba con la mirada.

Había decidido dejar a Luka ante los ojos de Marinette como un tonto, pero su primer intento no había salido como esperaba porque si lo anterior no era parte del plan, eso definitivamente... ¡Tampoco era parte de su plan! ¡No se supone que debía ser así!

Nerviosa Marinette rápidamente se alejo del joven y después volteo a ver el suelo, buscando encontrar aquello con lo que había tropezado. Sin embargo, no logro encontrar nada.

-¿Pasa algo?

-No nada, eso lo que no entiendo con que tropecé.

-Bueno, creo que fue sólo mala suerte.

"Definitivamente, fue mi mala suerte" pensó Chat Noir con molestia.

Poco después, sentados debajo de un enorme árbol, la pareja platicaba animadamente cuando de pronto, Luka saco un par de latas de refresco que guardaba en su mochila. Luego le entregó una a Marinette, quién la aceptó feliz, con una brillante sonrisa en los labios mientras le agradecía.

-Pero espera, es mejor tomarla en unos minutos. Ahora deben estar un poco agitadas por el viaje.

Marinette asintió ante las palabras de Luka, quien comenzó a platicar de todo lo que habían visto. Asegurando que se la estaba pasando de maravilla junto a ella. Ignorante de como Chat Noir, procurando no ser visto llegaba la espalda de ambos.

Ocultándose detrás de otro arbusto, el rubio poco a poco saco su mano y con gran agilidad, sin que lo descubrieran, tomo uno de los refrescos. Específicamente el que se encontraba cerca de Luka, mismo que comenzó a agitar con toda la energía que pudo, sacando toda la cólera que sentía en ese momento.

"¡Puuurrrfecto!" pensó satisfecho al mismo tiempo que una torcida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro y sus brillantes ojos felinos echaban chispas al escuchar como Marinette seguía platicando animadamente con aquel joven que sin conocerlo, ya había logrado ganarse su odio.

Finalmente, cumplida su misión el chico subió sigilosamente hasta la copa del árbol en donde ambos jóvenes se encontraban. Luego espero a que el pelinegro fuera bañado ridículamente por aquella bebida que él mismo se había encargado de "preparar" para el.

Sus negros pero satisfactorios pensamientos, pronto fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Marinette, quien tomo la pequeña lata que se encontraba de su lado.

-Ya no puedo esperar más, tengo mucha sed -dijo en un tono dramático que hizo reír a Luka, el cual tomo la otra lata para abrirla.

Sin perder ningún detalle de la escena y sonriendo con placer, Chat Noir esperaba el dramático final. Imaginando el ridículo que haría Luka frente a su princesa... Pero poco le duró el placer al ver como Marinette detenía al joven.

-¡Espera! ¿Podrías cambiarme la bebida? Es que no me gusta mucho este sabor -pidió sonriendo tímidamente.

Los ojos de Chat Noir se abrieron con horror al escuchar su petición e imaginar la escena.

-¡No, no, no! -comenzó a susurrar apanicado. Tomando sus orejas de gato y tirando de ellas con desesperación al al ver que Luka le entregaba su lata y recibía la de ella -¡Por favor, princesa no lo hagas! -añadió mientras su rostro palidecía.

"¡Tengo que hacer algo!" pensó angustiado. Sin embargo, solo fue capaz de cerrar sus ojos con fuerza y hacer una mueca al oír el grito de Marinette, quien desgraciadamente no dudo en abrir aquella terrible lata.

Ante los hechos, Luka observo impresionado a Marinette, quien permanecía petrificada por el accidente, completamente mojada.

Maldiciendo su mala suerte y la buena fortuna de aquel odioso sujeto, Chat Noir no pudo contenerse y frustrado se palmeo la frente. Ante aquella acción, sin darse cuenta el felino se descuido y movió su bastón, extendiéndolo por error y haciendo que golpeara una de las ramas.

-Mierda... -murmuro Chat Noir abriendo los ojos asustado al ver como el golpe había sido tan fuerte, que la rama se había roto de manera ridículamente fácil para ahora, comenzar a caer sobre la pareja.

Mientras tanto, al oír el ruido Marinette dio un salto jalando a Luka de manera rápida y hábil. Tirándolo al suelo bajo su cuerpo y evitando que ambos sufrieron un doloroso accidente. Actuando por inercia, siguiendo sus instintos como si fuese Ladybug en medio de una batalla.

El terror que Chat Noir sentía por su torpeza de inmediato fue remplazado por alivio y posteriormente, por una creciente cólera. Dios, de tan solo ver aquellos sonrojos en Marinette y Luka... ¡Le daban ganas de golpearse en el rostro con el árbol!

¿Es que acaso no podía hacer nada bien? ¡Todo le salia mal!

Rápidamente Marinette se levanto y luego le extendió la mano al chico.

-Luka, yo...

-¡Me salvaste! -la interrumpió impresionado -¿Como es que...? ¡Wow, que reflejos! Eres increíble.

"¿Eres increíble?" repitió Chat Noir en su cabeza, fulminándolo con la mirada. ¡Aquellas eran sus palabras, el halago que siempre solía decirle!

-Gracias -murmuro Marinette avergonzada, comenzando a reír nerviosa.

Al verla de aquella manera, Luka tomo su chamarra del suelo y después de sacudirla, cubrió a la desafortunada jovencita que en ese momento tenía un aspecto deplorable.

Furioso de ver ese detalle, Chat Noir cerro sus puños con fuerza. Olvidándose de que sostenía una de las ramas, la cual inevitablemente también cayo al suelo, cortada por sus filosas garras. Asustado el felino rápidamente se escondió, volviendo a maldecir su torpeza mientras Marinette y Luka brincaban asustados.

-¡Increíble, que árbol mas peligroso! -comento Luka.

Marinette extrañada de aquel suceso, se intento acercarse al árbol. Sospechando que nada de eso era normal, convencida de que había algo o alguien en la copa. Sin embargo, Luka se lo evito deteniéndola del brazo.

-Marinette, no vayas -apuro a decir -Podría ser peligroso.

-Pero...

-Por favor, no quiero que te pase nada -la chica lo miro durante unos segundos y después de pensarlo mejor asintió. Tal vez solo estaba exagerando -Gracias.

Suspirando aliviado Chat Noir se lavo la cara con las manos.

-Luka, ¿Vamos al baño, por favor? Necesito lavarme un poco -pidió Marinette con voz lastimera.

-Por su puesto -respondió él mientras la tomaba del brazo.

Y mientras se marchaban, Marinette volteó nuevamente hacia el árbol. Buscando encontrar algo que justificara aquella extraña experiencia. Sin embargo, no logró ver nada sospechoso.

Una vez que estuvieron frente al baño de mujeres, Luka le acarició cariñosamente la cabeza a Marinette. Como si se tratase de una niña pequeña.

-Tómate tu tiempo, yo te espero aquí -le dijo sonriendo.

Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse y asintió, después entro al baño y comenzó a lavarse un poco. Mientras tanto, Luka aprovecho también para entrar al baño y fue en ese momento cuando Chat Noir, quien no perdía detalle alguno de lo que ocurría sonrio malvadamente.

Durante todo el día se había encargado de ser la sombra de ellos, a pesar de las docenas de veces que casi lo habían descubierto. Y aquella, era la mejor oportunidad que se le había presentado durante todo el día. Motivo por el que, al ver que Luka entraba al baño y darse cuenta de que se encontraba solo, no dudo en aprovechar su golpe de buena suerte.

-Asi dejaras de molestar -murmuro introduciendo una de sus garras en el picaporte y usándolas como llave para que Luka no pudiera salir. Luego saco una hoja de papel y escribió en ella "Sin servicio" para finalmente pegarla en la puerta -¡Touche! -exclamo satisfecho.

Sabiendo que su trabajo había terminado.

Cuando Marinette salió del baño, busco con la mirada al chico. Extrañada de su ausencia intento esperarlo pero al pasar de los minutos y sin poder encontrarlo, comenzó a caminar a la salida. Rumbo al estacionamiento, dónde ya se encontraba el autobús de la escuela. Esperándolos para regresar al colegio.

Lejos de allí, escondido para no ser visto Chat Noir se encontraba parado y cruzado de brazos mientras veía a Marinette caminando sola, para después subir en el autobús.

-Lo siento mucho, princesa... Pero no estoy dispuesto perderte.

El regreso al colegio fue menos escandaloso ya que la mayoría de los alumnos se encontraban completamente agotados. Muchos dormían, otros intentaban no dormirse y la gran mayoría sólo se dedicaban a escuchar música en sus celulares con ayuda de sus audífonos.

Alya sentada junto a Marinette, la miraba extrañada al darse cuenta de que la chica de coletas traía puesta la chamarra de Luka. Así que sin dudarlo, le preguntó por él.

-No lo se, Juleka le pidió al chófer que esperará un poco pero el no quiso porque dijo que tenía que cumplir con un horario y estaba demasiado atrasado -explico desanimada.

-¿Y porque Juleka no le llamó a su celular?

-Luka me dijo que no le gusta mucho usarlo así que no lo trajo.

-¿Y entonces?

-Juleka se quedo con Rose y Nathaniel a buscarlo. Alya, ¿Crees que haya tenido un accidente?

Al ver la preocupación de Marinette, la chica de gafas sonrío levemente.

-No lo creo.

-Pero...

-Tranquila Marinettte, lo encontraran. Menos mal que Rose iba con sus padres, así ya tienen como regresar.

-Si... -murmuro Marinette pensativa.

Cuando el autobús se detuvo en la escuela y las puertas se abrieron, todos los alumnos comenzaron a bajar del transporte. Sintiéndose cansados pero felices. Cada uno listo para tomar su propio camino a casa.

Y mientras eso ocurría, Chat Noir desde el techo de la escuela, veía como todos comenzaban a salir del autobús hasta que por fin, bajo Marinette. Dolido noto como su precioso rostro no ocultaba la gran tristeza que sentía, por mucho que Alya intentaba animarla y hacerle conversación no conseguía que la chica sonriera.

Cuando las dos amigas finalmente se despidieron, Marinette comenzó a caminar unos metros en dirección a su casa, sumamente desanimada. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a la avenida una voz ya conocida por ella la hizo detenerse. Volteando rápidamente, Marinette comprobó que se trataba de Luka quien bajaba del auto que pertenecía a los padres de Rose para correr hasta llegar frente a ella.

-¡Luka! ¿Que paso? -pregunto preocupada.

-Algún idiota me jugo una broma -respondió mostrando aquella hoja que habían encontrado pegada en el baño.

-Pero... No puede ser -susurro Marinette perturbada. Reconociendo rápidamente aquella perfecta caligrafía como la de Adrien.

-Marinette... -hablo Luka, interrumpiendo los confundidos pensamientos de la jovencita -Me gustó mucho pasar el día contigo.

-Yo también me la pasé muy bien, Luka -asintió ella, sonriendo mientras se quitaba la chamarra para entregársela.

\- No, no me la devuelvas todavía.

-Pero... Ya esta haciendo frío.

-Es verdad, pero así tengo el pretexto perfecto para volver a verte -respondió el chico, dedicándole una seductora sonrisa que logro sonrojar a la chica, quien bajo la mirada.

Y mientras Luka y Marinette se despedían para posteriormente darse la espalda y caminar en direcciones contrarias, sobre ellos, en el techo de la escuela, justo en medio de ambos, agachado cómo una pantera acechado a su presa... Chat Noir veía la escena con los ojos empequeñecido mientras gruñía furioso y apretaba los puños con fuerza.

Ya una vez había dejado ir el amor, había aceptado las cosas sin cuestionar ni quejarse. Pero ahora... ¿Seria capaz de volver a hacerlo?

No, esta vez no.

Porque el amor que había sentido por la heroína de traje rojo con motas negras siempre formaría parte de sus mejores recuerdos, ella había sido su primer amor, la primera chica que había logrado cautivarlo y provocarle aquellas míticas mariposas en el estomago... Pero no podía compararse a lo que ahora sentía por Marinette.

Porque sin saber cuando exactamente, su corazon había pasado a ser de la propiedad de ella y su cabeza ya no escuchaba de razones

Con esa idea en su cabeza, el héroe se marcho brincando entre los tejados. Sin saber que un par de brillantes ojos azules lo habían observado mientras se alejaba.

-¿Adrien? -murmuro Marinette, con el corazon acelerado y la mirada perdida en la misma dirección donde había desaparecido su compañero felino. Sosteniendo entre sus manos aquella extraña nota que le había entregado Luka.

¿Acaso... De verdad seria posible que Adrien fuera Chat Noir?

 **Notas de autora:**

 **¡Hola, hi, nihao, namaste!**

 **Segundo de los 5 One-shots que serán creados para el concurso "Milagros Anti Cliché"**

 **Lo reconozco, me hice un poco "pato" con este fic y para ser sincera no quede muy conforme. Les pido una enorme disculpa por la demora, juro que es la primera vez que me pasa y procurare que no vuelva a ocurrir.**

 **Sobre la historia: La escribí en mi celular :"v (Y me costo un ovario y medio porque el auto corrector me cambiaba las palabras) Bueno, fue bastante complicado. Esta es la primera vez que uso a Luka, y no se si quedo terriblemente mal o solo mal Dx**

 **Como siempre espero que les guste y si no, que al menos los entretenga ;)**

 **En fin, gracias por leer esto, dudas, comentarios y quejas ya saben dónde.**

 **¿Y qué? ¿Merezco review/comentarios/ votos? Jejeje**

 **¡Adiós, good bye, sayonara... alvida!**


End file.
